House of Wax: The Whole Story
by i'mNICKjonesBITCH
Summary: Carly and her friends are going to a college football game. But when they camp out for the night everything changes. Novelization of House of Wax
1. Chapter 1

1**1974**

A pot quivered and rattled a top a stove. A woman flicked out a cigarette with one delicate hand and grabbed the stem of the pot with the other. She carried the pot over to the kitchen table where she already had a plastic pot holder set up. She was preparing a wax mask for her son, Vincent. He was an amazing and fantastic little boy, but there was only one problem, he only had half a face. His twin brother, Bo, had been the lucky one; he had come out of surgery with a full one.

She had become quite talented with her wax sculpting in the last few months. She had even started a tourist attraction called HOUSE OF WAX. She made these masks for her son so that he could feel comfortable with himself and not feel that he was different than any other 4 year old boy, although he really was. She glanced up at Vincent sitting on the opposite side of the large table. "You are being such a good boy, would you like some more cereal sweetheart" she said nicely and politely. She grabbed the cereal box and poured some more flakes into his bowl.

She looked toward the boy's bedroom door and saw her husband, Victor, emerge with her other 4 year old son, Bo. He was screaming hysterically, she had no idea why he screamed anymore. In the past few months her son had become completely insane! Whenever the family sat at the table for meals they had to strap him to his highchair. "He really is being a monster again today, Trudy". Victor slammed the little boy into his highchair, but in the process of doing so he caused his son to kick out his leg and knock Trudy's sculpture off of the table, sending it toppling to the floor.

"Ergh, can't you be more careful" she screamed viciously at her husband. "I'm doing the best I can" he said back in the same sort of tone. Trudy grabbed the leather straps that were bound to the chair, and started looping them around her son's tiny ankles. He screamed in rage and pain as she looped them tighter and tighter. After she finished she flew her hand toward the counter and grabbed the silver masking tape. She started wrapping this over the tight leather straps causing her sons ankles to bleed. She stood up and started doing the same routine with is wrists. Bo was now moving so wildly that his wrists began to turn scarlet. As she was finishing wrapping the last of the masking tape around his right wrist he clawed her hand, making it bleed instantly. Blinded by anger, Trudy puller hand back and flung it forward, her hand hitting the young boy hard across the face. The house once again fell very silent.

**Present Day**

"_This is so frustrating"_ Carly thought to herself. She had been sitting at this Diner table for the past half and hour looking for a house in New York, where her internship landed her. "Hmm, well there is a place in Tribeca for Three-Thousand" Paige stated. "That's still to expensive, I'm going to have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation" Carly said leaning back in her chair, blowing her breath. "Carly, don't even think about not going" Paige said leaning forward in her chair. "I'm not it's just..." Carly said before she was interrupted by her friend. "Good because you know how proud I am of you" Paige said her face lighting up. "It's just an internship" Carly choked. "Yeah, at IN-STYLE magazine" Paige said practically screaming it. Everyone in the Diner turned their head and looked at her. She just ignored them and continued on. "Or would you like to work at the Waffle House as a waitress forever" she said jokingly. "No thanks" Carly said giggling. She took a sip of her soda and looked up and spotted her beautiful boyfriend, Wade. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her. "Hey babe, sorry it took so long, there were two drunken red necks wrestling in the bathroom" He said. "Really" Carly said, half laughing. "Well there are no red necks in New York" Paige said looking at Wade seriously. "No, there's not" Wade said mocking her face. Carly gave Paige a look that said _can I spend_ _some time alone with him. _"Well I'm gonna go see what Blake is doing he seems to like that car more than me nowadays" she said getting up from the table, giving Carly a slight smile. "Now that we have a second, and you know I'm not trying to ruin this I swear, because you know I want to have a good time on our road trip this weekend, but why on earth did your brother have to come with us, I mean I thought your parents weren't going to post his bail anymore" Wade said. Wade and Carly's twin brother Nick didn't get along that well. To tell the truth, it had been all Nick's fault. Nick had treated Wade like shit the first time they met. Wade had always tried to be nice to Nick, but Nick always pushed him away, like he did with everyone. "They didn't Blake did, I guess Nick makes him feel more bad ass, I don't know" Carly said quickly.

Paige walked toward Blake's truck with a smile on her face. "Hey Blake" she said brightly. He didn't turn his head to even look at her, he just sat their in his truck fooling around with his GPS system and singing along with the song that was playing on the radio. She stood there for a second waiting for him to turn and look at her. The moment never came. "Fine" she said angrily and started to walk away. "Hey baby come back here" he said grabbing her arm. She turned to face him and rolled her eyes. He gave her a look and said "Ooh come one, you know it isn't like that, I was just fooling around with the GPS, thought I saw a shortcut and started to think that maybe it would save us an hour so we could spend more time" he said aloud but the rest of the sentence was whispered in Paige's ear. When he pulled his mouth away, Paige giggled gleefully.

Carly and Wade sat at the Diner table making out. Carly moved her eyes to the side and saw her brother and his best friend, Dalton, enter the restaurant. She quickly pulled her lips away mouthing _sorry_ to her boyfriend. She started flipping through her magazine trying to make it look like she was doing something. On his way to the table Nick kicked over a poor man's cup and simply replied "Get a job". "Oh yeah, that's nice" Wade mumbled to Carly. The man grumbled and picked up the change that was scattered all over the floor. Carly gave Nick a smile as he sat down at the table, instead of receiving one back she got one of his _fuck off_ looks. "Hey guys, gonna be a pretty sweet game tomorrow" Wade said trying to start conversation. Nick mimicked Wade and then said "Yeah" in a rude tone. Carly looked up at Nick and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Dalton was filming her, with his video camera that was practically glued to his hand most of the time. She turned her head to him and said "Dalton, please don't film me". "It's just on, I'm not filming anything" he lied. "Well the little red light is on" she said knowing that he was fibbing. "Come on man put the camera down, you know she doesn't like having people up in her face, she feels under pressure" Nick said giving her a look. "Nick you got something to say to me" she said angrily, flipping her magazine closed. "No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us don't you" He said. She just glared at him. "Yo, you guys are lame, I'm outta here" Dalton said getting up from the table.

Dalton walked through the parking lot toward Blake's truck. He stopped a few feet before the car and flipped his camera opened and turned it on. He zoomed in and focused on Paige and Blake. They were both kissing each other frantically. Blake lowered his lips onto Paige's neck. As she turned she spotted Dalton. Her face went from excited to angry in less than a second. "Dalton, put down that damn camera, god" she said walking toward him and grabbing the camera away from him. After a few seconds of him begging she gave it back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Keep In mind that I'm 14 so go easy on me, or at least try to. Oh, and tell me if I should add more detail or anything else to these upcoming chapters. Criticism welcome.**

As Carly, Wade, and Nick walked out of the Diner they all heard Paige screaming at Dalton.

"If I ever catch you filming me again I'll beat the shit out of you".

"Okay, okay" Dalton said, sounding slightly frightened of the enraged Paige.

"Oh, hey" Paige said as soon as she recognized Carly. Within a couple of seconds Carly began to laugh.

"What, what's so funny" Paige said placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Carly said, as soon as she could breathe again. She had been staring at Dalton who was now filming Paige once again, but in a way that she couldn't see him. Carly had always liked Dalton. He was a real comedian, and had always kept the group laughing, but sometimes he took it a little over the edge. What he was doing right now though was pretty funny according to Carly; Carly had always been the one who had laughed at everything even if it wasn't that funny. Soon enough Wade saw what his girlfriend was looking at and he too began to laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing at me" Paige asked sadly. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Paige tended to act childish when she didn't know what was going on. Soon enough though she caught Carly's gaze, and looked behind her. Paige spotted the camera peering around the corner of a large stone pole. Her mood changed quickly, like it always did.

"DALTON" She screamed while running towards the pole.

"Oh Shit" Dalton screamed , taking off from behind it. The group stood there laughing at the scene. Paige who was furious and Dalton who was scared shitless were running around the parking lot. Customers who were leaving the Diner jumped out of their skin when the two ran by them. Finally Paige caught Dalton and the scene was violent. Paige smacked him across the face and then punched him in the stomach. Then she grabbed his camera, his most prized possession, and threw it angrily at the concrete. When it hit the ground the screen broke off.

"Ha, I broke it" Paige yelled triumphantly.

"Ha, right back at ya because you didn't" Dalton said smiling. He bent down and retrieved the camera.

"I knew something like this would happen, so when I bought it I got a retractable screen" When he finished he had a happy smile on his face.

"Aw Man" Paige exclaimed. She was extremely disappointed that she hadn't broken it. "When are we going" Blake called from his car, sounding a little annoyed.

"We should go now, if we want to make it there by tomorrow" Wade said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"All right then let's go" Blake said closing the car door and starting his truck.

Soon enough Wade and Blake's cars were pulling out of the parking lot and driving away from the Diner, heading for their destination. What they didn't know was that they would never get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been extremely busy since my last update, that I really had no time to write a new chapter. In this chapter I'm going to explain on how Nick's attitude changed in junior high a little bit more than the movie does. Well here's chapter 3, and hopefully you all enjoy it. I'll try to update a lot sooner next time.**

Wade turned up the radio as his car trailed behind Blake's on a long, dark, and deserted road.

"This is going to be the biggest game of the year!" the radio commentator said excitedly.

"Man it's going to be packed tomorrow" Wade groaned as he turned down the radio, not wanting to hear more about the upcoming football game. The only reason why he had agreed to go on this road trip was so that he could get closer to Carly, he didn't care all that much about the game.

"Really?" Carly asked turning her head towards him.

"Yeah" he responded, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Dude speaking of packed my legs are killing me back here man" Dalton complained from the cramped backseat.

"Well, it's not Wade's fault that his little hot wheels car only fits two" Nick said rudely. Carly saw a look of anger cross her boyfriends face. Carly knew how Wade got when people trashed his car. He was practically in love with the thing. Knowing that her boyfriend wouldn't do it, Carly shot Nick a dirty look from the passenger seat. He just snickered.

"_Why does he act like this, does he do it for attention, or is this the way he truly is?"_ Carly thought.

Ever since junior high Nick's behavior and attitude had changed drastically. He went from being her best friend to being her enemy. They had always stuck together, and stood up for each-other. But that all changed when Nick started hanging out with Bobby, the school punk. Bobby introduced Nick to vandalism, violence, and marijuana. Soon enough Nick and Bobby were good friends and did everything together. When Bobby developed a crush on Carly, and began to touch her when she didn't want to be touched, Nick didn't even say anything to him, he just let Bobby do it. Carly hated this, and began to think that her twin brother didn't even care about her anymore.

"What did you do Wade go to the barber shop and ask for a she-man haircut or what" Dalton joked, pulling Carly out of her thoughts. Wade just shook his head, trying to ignore the comments.

"Shut up, Dalton" Nick said, laughing.

After Dalton's comment the car was silent for a while, that was until, Carly saw, out of the corner of her eye that Wade was leaning his head forward.

"_What is he doing" _She thought to herself.

She turned her head towards the direction in which he was looking in. It was then that she spotted a big white sign, standing off to the side of the road that stated **"_Come see the Amazing House of Wax_"**.

"Hey check it out, wax museum" Wade said, pointing to the sign with a smile on his face.

"You into that kind of stuff Wade?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes" Wade replied.

"Well I guess if you like things pretending to be other things, which you obviously do" Nick said, turning his head towards Carly while saying the last part. She just shot him another dirty look and blew her breath,

"_See there he goes again"_ Carly thought to herself.

Suddenly, Blake's blinker flashed to life.

"What?" They all said aloud.

**A/N : Oh and after the next chapter I am going to start to make the chapters a lot longer, so if any of you think that these chapters are too short than your time of distress is almost over.**


	4. You Dirty Whore!

**Author's Note: This chapter is way longer than my other ones, but this isn't as long as the other ones will be. There are more things going on in this chapter than it showed in the movie, hopefully you'll enjoy the extra bits, and in the next chapter I am going to add loads of more things, so I need to start as soon as possible…Please READ AND REVIEW. I also wrote this chapter in the matter of a few hours, so please tell me if it is good.**

"What is he doing" Carly asked curiously, looking at Blake's flashing blinker.

"He's turning by the looks of it" Nick stated.

"Well we all know that dumb-fuck" Dalton said loudly and quickly, staring at Nick. "What did you just call me" He asked Dalton angrily.

Man did Nick look pissed. He didn't like it when people mouthed off to him, especially when the attitude was coming from the likes of Dalton.

"Nothing" Dalton whimpered, he knew he shouldn't have said it, but it just came out like word vomit. Wade just laughed at Dalton's stupidity.

"_What an idiot"_ he thought.

"What the hell are you laughing at" Nick asked, shifting his view from Dalton to Wade. "Nothing" Wade said, still smiling a bit.

"Then what's so funny?" Nick asked.

"Nothing" Wade said again.

"_Oh Jesus" _Carly thought.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like nothing" Nick said angrily.

Wade, now annoyed with Nick said "Calm down, sit back in the goddamn seat, and shut the hell up".

"What did you just say?" Nick asked Wade seriously.

"I said, calm down, sit back in the goddamn seat, and shut the hell up" Wade repeated slowly. Nick looked like he was about to say something, before Carly cut in.

"Nick, please, just do what he says, okay" She asked him nicely.

"You're not even in this conversation Carly" Nick said, now turning his gaze toward his twin.

"Nick, please" She asked him.

Nick muttered something to himself before sitting back in his seat.At this point, both cars had turned the corner and were traveling down a new road, which was also deserted. "I just hope he's not going to get us lost" Wade said, sounding just a little worried. "Yeah" Carly agreed. She didn't really like the area, it gave her the creeps.

"I'm going to pull up next to him and see what's going on" Wade said as he began to move his car up next to Blake's. Wade tried to get Blake's attention through the window, until he saw what was going on inside the truck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell" Paige said furiously.

"What now" Blake asked, leaning his head on the back of the cold leather seat.

"I dropped my lip balm, and now I can't find the goddamn thing".

"Well, did you check where you dropped it" Blake asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes, but you know what, I bet Dalton had something to do with this" Paige said, with a weird gleam in her eye.

"Paige, Dalton isn't even in the car" Blake said laughing.

"Well I need somebody to blame, don't I?" She asked.

"I guess" Blake said, shifting his gaze back on the road.

"_Man this road is creepy"_ Blake thought to himself. No one knew this about him but he was petrified of the dark, he absolutely hated it, but he had no idea why. He always figured that it had something to do with a childhood event.

"Move your feet" Paige complained.

"That's kind of hard considering I need them to drive" Blake said looking down at his girlfriend. What he didn't know was that Paige and he were being closely watched by their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, check this out" Dalton said flipping his camera open and pointing it towards Blake's truck, while slapping Nick's chest playfully.

"What?" Nick asked, sounding a little tired.

"Look" Dalton said pointing towards the blue truck. Nick started laughing immediately. _"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"_ He thought to himself while looking at the scene.

"Carly, check it out" Wade said, tapping her shoulder.

She had dozed off in the matter of a minute.

"What is it, are we there yet" She asked dumbly as she sat up in her seat.

"No, look" He said, guiding her sight towards Blake's truck.

"Oh my god!" She said, seeming awake from her sleepy doze almost instantly.

Blake seemed to have noticed the car next to his and its occupants pointing and laughing at him, he looked just a little confused though. Then Paige raised her head.

"I can't believe that she was just giving him a BJ" Carly said, laughing hysterically. Suddenly her phone rang.

"She's calling me" Carly said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"You are so busted" She said as soon as she answered it.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I dropped my stupid lip balm, and it got stuck under Blake's seat, I swear" Paige said.

"Yeah sure" Carly said, rolling her eyes at the lie.

"What were you doing, flossing your teeth with that thing?" Nick said, taking Carly's phone.

"Shut up Nick!" Paige screamed through the receiver.

"Why don't you believe me" Paige complained to Carly, as soon as she knew that Carly had the phone.

"Because I know your lying, you dirty whore" Carly said.

"Whatever" Paige said, angry that her best friend didn't believe her.

"So, anyways, what's up?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea" Paige said.

"I say we camp out, I mean we're close enough right" Carly asked.

"Yeah Blake what do you want to do?" Paige asked her boyfriend.

"I say we keep going, I mean we don't even have tickets" Blake said.

"Babe there's going to be a million scalpers there and I am extremely tired, can we please just pull over, please" Paige begged.

"Yeah, alright" Blake agreed unwillingly.

"Okay, we're pulling over" Paige said, hanging up her phone.

Wade lightly put his foot on the brake and pulled behind Blake's truck. Within a half an hour they had found the perfect spot for camping out.


	5. The Perfect Spot

Authors Note: Finally I finished, seems like it took me forever to finish this chapter. This is also my first one over 2,500 words! But I remember when I wrote the first chapter of this story that I wanted the whole fan-fiction to be exactly like the movie, but now I've changed my mind. I'm going to start adding more things that didn't happen in the movie and I might even make characters that died in the movie live in this story, such as Wade and Paige. Nothing in this chapter happened in the movie. I might even write a sequel to this story when I'm finished. Tell me what you think of my idea in your reviews. (New Part of the Author's Note) Oh yeah and I also forgot to mention that Paige isn't pregnant in this story, I decided that that aspect really had nothing to do with the plot of the story so I just took it out. And while writing this chapter the first time I remembered I forgot a lot of the things, so I decided to add more things at the end of the chapter that happened in the movie. And sorry that Nick is not mean to Wade in this chapter and I might not make a sequel. Another reason why I rewrote this chapter is so I could take out that whole relationship thing between Blake and Carly, I decided it was pointless so I also just took it out. So you may have to read that part of the chapter over and then continue all the way to the end, I added so much more! Hopefully you guys will review now because you didn't before which made me sad : ( Enjoy!

"This place is amazing" Paige screamed out in excitement.

She pushed the car door open and stumbled out of the vehicle.

"I mean just look around, we couldn't have found a better spot" She yelled, sweeping her arm across the area.

"Paige, please stop yelling" Blake pleaded as he walked by her, a fold out chair in each hand.

"Yeah Paige do us all a favor" Dalton yelled from Wade's car.

"Shut up Dalton" Paige screeched as she turned to confront him.

"Okay, sorry" Dalton said apologetically, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I can't even say anything without her acting like a total bitch" Dalton murmured to himself a bit too loudly.

"What was that" Paige asked him.

"Nothing" Dalton said, with his head down.

"What?" Paige yelled.

"I said nothing" Dalton yelled back at her.

"Why are you yelling?" Paige asked.

"Because you are" Dalton screamed.

"You're an asshole" Paige said loudly.

"Why am I an asshole" Dalton asked.

"Because you just are" She said.

Blowing her breath, she turned around and stomped her way over to where Blake was standing.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked her, as she plopped herself down in one of the chairs. "You didn't just hear that" Paige said, pointing to the place where she and Dalton just had their argument.

"No, so that's why I'm asking, what's wrong" Blake confirmed.

"Nothing" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Dalton, on the other hand, did not notice Paige's distress. He walked over to Nick, who had set his chair about two yards away from Paige, and said with a smile "She gets so mad".

Nick chuckled, but Paige didn't find this funny at all.

"Do you ever shut up?" She asked him.

Dalton just brushed off the comment with a short laugh.

"Fuck you" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You're smiling" Dalton said, pointing his finger at her.

"No I'm not" She said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yes you are I saw it" He said, walking closer to her.

"Shut up" Paige said playfully, removing her hand, showing a perfect smile.

"I have just one question, why do you get so mad at me?" Dalton asked.

"Because you're an ass" Paige said.

"Well I'm sorry" Dalton said in a childish voice.

He walked behind her, knelt down, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Paige was slightly surprised by his actions; Dalton had never touched her before. He had never even once given her a hug.

"It's okay" Paige said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why Paige are you trying to seduce me?" Dalton asked in a joking manner.

"Be quiet" she said, slapping him lightly on the cheek.

He released his hold from around her and walked back to Nick's chair.

"You know you want me" He said.

"Oh yeah" She jokingly agreed.

"So are you guys good now" Nick asked the two after a few moments.

"Yeah, we're good" They said in unison.

"Then I guess everyone's having a great time so far, except maybe Wade and where's Carly" Nick said, looking around while saying that last piece.

"Well someone go help Wade while I go and get Carly out of the car" Paige said.

While Paige was walking to Wade's car, Nick got up and began walking over to Wade, who was struggling with the cooler.

"Since when does he help anyone, especially Wade" Blake asked Dalton. But Dalton could not provide an answer to the question, because he too had been wondering the same exact thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fringing Cooler" Wade mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Nick asked, while walking toward the tall youth.

"Nothing" Wade said, a bit startled by Nick's approach.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something" Nick said, while scratching his nose.

After a moment of quiet Wade broke the silence and said "Why are you over here, oh wait, why am I even asking this, you're here to start something aren't you".

"No, I'm just over here to help you with the cooler, it looked a little heavy" Nick said "But if you don't want my help than..." He continued, but was cut off by Wade. "No I could use the help, thanks" Wade replied.

"It's no problem" Nick said, while grabbing a handle.

"Okay, on three we'll lift, one, two, and three" Wade said.

"Holy shit" Nick yelled out almost instantly, stumbling under the weight of the cooler. "Now you know why I was struggling" Wade confirmed with a laugh.

"Yeah, this thing is fucking heavy, what the hell did Dalton put in here anyway" Nick asked.

"I have no idea" Wade admitted.

"Lets find out" Nick said, lowering his side of the cooler.

He reached his hand down and pulled the lid open.

"What the hell" Wade said, as soon as he realized what was inside.

"Hey Dalton" Nick called.

"Yeah" Dalton replied.

"Why are there car parts in the cooler" He asked.

"What?" Dalton asked, cuffing his hand around his right ear.

"He asked about the car parts that are in the cooler" Wade said, pointing to the contents inside of the container.

"Oh that…uh…well you never no when your going to need a car part" Dalton admitted, while scratching the back of his head.

"I would really love to know what goes on inside of that head of yours" Nick choked. "What…it seemed like a good idea at the time" Dalton said, shrugging his shoulders. "How does putting car parts inside a cooler seem like a good idea" Wade laughed.

"I don't know" Dalton said, lowering his head.

"Hey, Dalton, it's no big deal just where are the beers?" Nick asked, while patting his friend on the shoulder.

"In Wade's trunk" Dalton replied.

"Okay, well, now that we know where the beers are...what are we going to do with these?" Wade asked, once again pointing at the cooler.

"I'll just put them over there, near the tents" Dalton said.

"Want some help?" Nick asked.

"No, I'll manage" Dalton replied, giving Nick a reassuring smile.

"Wade, need some help with the beer cooler" Nick questioned.

"No, I got it" Wade said, while pulling the real beer cooler out of the trunk.

"Okay then, I guess I can go sit back down" Nick said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Not so fast" Paige called from behind him.

He turned to find Paige with her hands on her hips.

"Why, what do you need help with?" Nick asked, mocking her stance.

"With your sister, she's fast asleep, and I sure as hell can't pick her up I'm not strong enough, but I'm pretty sure you can get the job done" Paige said.

"Okay" Nick replied.

He walked over to Wade's car and went around to the passenger side door. He opened it, bent down, retrieved Carly from her seat, and brought her over to a chair.

"Carly…Carly wake up" Nick said, tapping her head slightly.

"That crazy woman has my money" Carly murmured in her sleep.

Nick laughed at the line.

"Come on Carly you have to wake up" He said shaking her.

Her eyes opened slowly, which signaled that she was coming about, but Nick kept on shaking her.

"Why are you shaking me" Carly asked sleepily.

"I don't know it's kind of fun" Nick exclaimed with a smile.

"Well can you stop" Carly yelled.

"Okay…sorry" Nick said, letting go of her.

"Thank you" She said angrily, while brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Jesus, Car, what's wrong with you" Dalton asked, while walking away from the tents. "I'm tired Dalton" She spat.

"Well, why?" Dalton asked stupidly.

"Because I was just woken up and I haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days, and please don't ask why" Carly said.

"Wow Carly, you're a bitch when you're sleepy and I don't mean just a bitch I mean a super bitch, I mean a super, super, super bit…" Dalton ranted before he was cut off by Nick.

"Dalton stop, before she hits you" Nick said, waving a hand in front of Dalton's face. "Thank you Nick" Carly said.

"Your welcome" He replied.

"Hey babe" Wade said, while walking over to Carly's chair.

"Hey" She greeted him with a smile.

"See you're awake" He said, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"Yeah, thanks to my brother" Carly replied, while looking at Nick.

"Are we going to make a fire" Blake asked from out of the blue.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we" Nick said.

"Well can we get a move on because it's getting dark" Blake exclaimed.

"Why is little Blakey poo afraid of the dark" Dalton said in a baby voice.

"No" Blake lied.

"Well, where are we going to get the wood" Paige asked her boyfriend.

"Babe, look, there's wood all around us" Blake replied, sweeping his arm over the area.

"True" Paige said with a laugh.

After a second they all scattered to different locations. Dalton, being the laziest, went to the first stick he saw, which was two feet away from him. Paige found a trail and began to explore, gathering sticks as she went. Wade went into the woods with Nick and they both came out minutes later with five logs each. Blake and Carly went to the edge of the woods and instead of gathering sticks they threw them at each other.

"Ow, that one hurt" Carly whined.

"Well I'm sorry" Blake said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you will be" Carly threatened.

She picked up a stick and hummed it at his face.

"Shit Carly" Blake yelled out, putting both hands over his face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Carly admitted, while placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh you will be" He mocked her threat as he ran towards her. He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"Blake put me down" Carly giggled.

"Not a chance" He said.

With that he began to run around the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He better put her down if he knows what's good for him" Wade murmured to Nick while looking at Blake and Carly.

"Are you the jealous type, Wade" Nick asked.

"Kind of, but not really you know what I mean" Wade said.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Nick agreed

"Hey guys" Paige said, startling both Wade and Nick, making them jump a little in their chairs

"Hey Paige" Nick said, giving her a wave.

"Jesus Paige, enough sticks" Wade laughed looking at the pile of sticks in Paige's arms. "What…we want the fires to last all night don't we" Paige said with a smile.

"Guess your right" Nick and Wade said in unison.

"Why is Blake running around with Carly over his shoulder" Paige questioned.

"Well it all started with a stick fight and then after that we have no idea" Nick said, speaking for both him and Wade.

"Oh" Paige replied. She laid the sticks down on the ground and took a seat next to the two boys.

"Where did you go anyway" Wade asked.

"Down that dirt trail over there, I thought it would be the best place to find sticks" Paige said, pointing at the trail between some thicket bushes.

"Why didn't you just go into the woods" Nick asked.

"No way, that's too scary" Paige laughed.

"And going down a mysterious dirt trail isn't" Wade choked.

The three of them just laughed.

"Hey, where's Dalton" Nick asked, looking around for his friend.

"I don't know did he leave" Wade said.

"I don't think so" Nick said.

"Hold on, I think I may know where he is" Paige said getting up from her chair and walking over to Nick and Dalton's tent. She un-zippered the opening and stepped inside. "Get up" They heard Paige yell.

"No…go away" Dalton whined.

Nick and Wade heard a loud cracking noise and a scream from Dalton and soon enough Dalton emerged from the tent.

"How the hell did you know he was in there" Nick asked with a smile.

"Come on guys…it's Dalton" Paige laughed. They all burst into laughter, including Dalton.

"What are all of you guys laughing about" Carly asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Dalton…as always" Paige said, taking her seat again.

"So who wants to help me start the fire" Blake suddenly asked, walking up behind Carly. "I will" Nick said, getting up from his seat.

"While their starting the fire, who wants to come with me to go and get some beer" Paige asked.

"I certainly will" Dalton replied, getting up from his seat almost instantly.

This left Carly and Wade.

"So…what do you want to do" Carly asked, walking towards Wade.

"I don't know, lets just sit here and chill" Wade said.

"Alright" Carly said, sitting on Wades lap.

"So did you have fun on Blake's shoulder" Wade asked meanly.

"Oh that…yeah it was fun, it made me laugh" Carly replied.

An awkward silence came after Carly's reply, making the two lovers look in different directions.

"Are you mad at me for choosing to stay on his shoulder" Carly asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"I was, for a moment" Wade replied.

"I'm sorry" Carly said sadly. "I just didn't think you would mind"

"I don't, it's just I get a little jealous sometimes when other guys touch you" Wade said, playing with a strand of Carly's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that that kind of stuff bothered you" Carly said.

"It doesn't, like I said, I just really care about you Carly and " Wade said.

"I love you Wade" Carly said.

"I love you too Carly girl" Wade replied

"Wow, Wade I didn't know you cared about me that much" Carly said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Well of course I care about you that much Carly, you're my girlfriend and I love you and I just don't want to see you get hurt" Wade said.

"I love you Wade" Carly said.

"I love you too carly girl" Wade replied, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well I'm just sorry that I made you mad" Carly said.

"It's okay, and like I said before I wasn't that mad I was just slightly jealous and besides I can never remain mad at you for too long" Wade said.

"And why is that" Carly questioned.

"Because you're too damn cute" Wade said with a smile, pulling her closer to his body. Carly giggled, while she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead before the two heard a crackle and then felt a sudden blast of heat.

"Guess they got the fire started" Carly whispered.

"Who wants some CORONA" Paige yelled, as she approached the chairs that circled the fire.

"Me…definitely" Nick replied as Paige handed him the bottle. "Thanks" He said.

"No problem" She confirmed.

"Babe throw me one" Blake said, holding out his hand.

"Here" She said, tossing the bottle at him.

"Thank you very much" He said while looking at the beer bottle in his hand.

A few minutes later they all had beers in their hand and were sipping away. The following hours were filled with drinking, laughter, kissing, hitting, beer throwing, flirting, and last but not least sex (only Carly and Wade though). But all of this soon came to a pause when the wind blew in the direction of the campsite.

"Holy shit what is that smell" Paige yelled, putting a hand over her nose.

No one else smelt it until the wind blew again and Blake, Dalton and Nick soon caught a waft of the terrible odor too and also blocked their noses, adding in a few swears in the process.

"What's going on" Wade asked, while stumbling out of the tent with only his boxers on. "You don't smell that" Paige said.

"No….Oh my god" Wade choked covering his nose as soon as the smell met his nose. "What is everyone complaining about" Carly asked, stepping out of the tent in only her underwear.

"You don't smell it either" Paige exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Smell what?" Carly questioned.

"That horrible stink" Paige said.

"Wait a second" Carly said, holding up her hand. She breathed in loudly from her nose. "What the hell is that" Carly said with a face of disgust.

"We have no idea" Nick, Blake, Dalton, and Paige said in unison.

"Well than we should find out" Wade said, while scooping up a flash light from one of the blankets, turning it on.

"Well the smell came from the woods, and there's no way I'm going in there" Blake said, shaking his head in refusal. Wade turned the glare of the flashlight to the woods and scanned its trees. The wind blew again, stronger this time bringing the smell to the group even faster and more horrid than ever.

"I think something's dead out there" Wade said, covering his nose slightly.

"No I think something's dead right here, and we need to drink it back to life…bless me dog" Blake said, catching the beer bottle Nick tossed at him.

While all this was going on Dalton had his camera opened and was filming the scantily clad Carly.

"Fuckin sweet" Dalton whispered to himself.

"I'm going to go and change, it's a little cold outside" Carly said to Wade.

"Fine, if you want to break my heart" Wade said, pulling her into a hug.

"But I thought you said you loved me" Carly said, looking up into his eyes.

"Well I do, but I love you more when you're naked" Wade laughed.

"Shut up" Carly said jokingly, slapping Wade's arm playfully.

Before going into the tent Carly turned around and noticed Dalton filming her.

"Dalton, what did I say" She said with a laugh, she didn't even seem mad at the point that he had been filming her in her underwear. "You're killing me with this thing" Carly said, while running at him. She grabbed the camera and attempted to pull it out of his hands. "He's killing me with this thing" She said to the rest of the group. "Give it to me" She said, aggressively yanking the camera, forcing it out of his grip. "Oh and now the tables have turned" Carly said, directing the camera's sight on Dalton.

"Come on now don't film me" Dalton begged. "Why you look good on camera, we might have to do a little make over though" Carly said with a smile.

"Well I would really appreciate it if you didn't film me" Dalton pleaded.

"Look at this your afraid of the thing you love the most, and now you know how me and Paige feel" Carly said.

"Well I'm sorry I made you feel that way" Dalton said, backing away from the camera, and running behind one of the tents.

"Hey Paige come here" Carly yelled, as soon as she saw Dalton run behind the tent. "Yeah" Paige replied, while walking toward Carly.

"I think it's time for us to get Dalton back for all the times he's filmed us" Carly whispered slyly.

"Well what are we going to do" Paige said greedily with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Go and get some of your clothes" Carly whispered.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Paige said while running into her tent.

She emerged minutes later with a skirt, some high heels, and a red tank top.

"Perfect" Carly said, while taking the clothes from Paige's grip.

"Oh Dalton" Paige yelled.

"What?" He replied angrily from the back of the tent.

"You can come out now" She said.

"No" He yelled.

"Come on, Carly's gone she went back into her tent to change" Paige said convincingly. "Are you sure" Dalton asked.

"Yes" Paige replied. But what Dalton didn't know was that Carly wasn't in her tent, she was hiding inside the tent that Dalton was hiding behind.

"Are you coming out?" Paige asked.

"Yes I'm coming" Dalton said. He came out from behind the tent and began to walk toward Paige. "What the hell are you smiling about" He asked her.

"This" She said as she pushed him inside the tent.

"What are you doing" Dalton yelled as he fell into the tent.

"Getting our revenge" Carly screeched.

After a few seconds Dalton began to scream like a six year old girl.

"What are they doing to him in there" Blake asked.

"Getting their revenge, like they said" Nick said.

"I think whoever you stole that car from should get their revenge on you" Blake said. "That was random" Nick said rudely.

Blake didn't say anything; he just kept his eyes on the tent.

"I mean why did you steal that car anyway, you didn't have to do that…just to get that rush, huh?" Blake said suddenly.

"Something like that" Nick said bitterly, taking a sip of his beer.

Seconds later Dalton emerged from the tent, dressed in the skirt, heels, and tank top that Paige had given Carly only minutes before.

"That's a good look for you Dalton" Wade laughed.

"Yeah he reminds me of Elton John, but more gay" Blake said with a laugh.

"Shut up, they put me in a thong man" Dalton said. "

Yeah, with difficulty" Carly said.

"Dalton, where's your camera" Paige asked.

"I don't know Carly had it last" He said.

"Carly, where's his Camera" Paige said.

"In the tent where I left it" She said, pointing at the tent.

"Oh" Paige said, as she was walking toward the tent. She came out with the camera on and open. "Now we can all remember the revenge that me and Carly got on Dalton" She said, as she circled him.

Carly took the camera from Paige but kept it on him. "Now you know how it feels to be filmed when you don't want to be" Carly said "But I have to admit you do look pretty hot Dalton".

"Why don't you ever make me that pretty Carly" Wade called out suddenly.

She turned the camera around and focused it on Wade. She then began to walk toward him. When she got there she took a seat on his lap and said "Hi".

"Hi" He said, smiling back at her.

"Give me my camera" Dalton said, walking up to Carly and yanking it out of her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah that's hot" Dalton said, as he focused the camera on Paige and Blake as they made out. "Oh yeah give me some of that action" He continued as he brought the camera onto Wade and Carly, who were also making out, but more intimately.

He then brought the camera on Nick, who smiled at the camera and said "Don't even think about it I ain't kissing you dude".

"Come on you know you want too, besides I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit" Dalton said. Nick began to laugh. But his laughter was soon interrupted; do to a dirt covered pick up truck that pulled up to the campsite with its highs on, flooding the campsite in a brilliant white light.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to start to get into the good stuff after this chapter!


	6. What Do You Think They Want?

**Author's Note:** OMG! School has been so hectic that I didn't have like anytime to update this story…It's been almost three months since I've updated; I'm so ashamed of myself. This chapter is short but I'll be sure to update a lot sooner next time. Enjoy!

"Whoa" Dalton said as he flipped his camera shut. The lights from the truck were so bright that he was forced to cover his eyes.

"What do you think they want" Carly asked Wade quickly, while taking nervous glances at the mysterious dirt covered truck.

"I don't know" Wade said, briefly glancing at the truck before looking away.

The rest of the group's reactions were pretty much the same as Wade and Carly's, all except for Nick who had kind of an angry look to his face.

"Yo man you need something" Blake shouted suddenly, making a scared Paige jump in his lap.

Neither voice nor sound came from the truck. It was if no one was driving it, like the person behind the wheel was a ghost or a ghoul.

"Can we help you" Wade asked, removing Carly from his lap so that he could stand up. Still nothing.

"Well maybe we're on his property; you know people do get pretty mad when other people violate their private space" Carly said, she had a worried tone to her voice.

"Well we never passed a gate or a sign that stated this area was someone's property" Wade said.

"Come on man there's nothing to see here" Blake said, standing up.

"Can we help you" Wade asked again.

After all this time you would have expected the individual behind the wheel to respond, but they hadn't.

"Okay now this is getting weird" Paige said, as she threw herself down on Carly's chair. "Jesus Paige this chair can't have me and your fat ass in it" Carly whispered, slightly laughing.

"Hey that wasn't nice, and this isn't a time to be laughing either, we could all be like killed right now" Paige said.

Carly didn't reply, she just continued to stare at the eerie truck.

"Hey you better get out of here before I whoop someone's ass" Blake yelled at the vehicle.

"Alright you know what enough of this shit" Nick said as he stood up, beer bottle in his hand. He pulled his arm back slightly and hummed the bottle at the trucks headlight. The bottle met its target, shattering on impact.

"NICK" Carly yelled, pushing herself up from her chair and pushing her brother slightly. After Nick threw the beer bottle the truck backed out of the campsite and drove away so quickly that it took the group a little while to comprehend what had actually happened. "What the hell was that about, huh" Carly asked, grabbing a hold of her brother's jacket after everyone started heading back to their previous positions.

"You're the man, dude" Dalton said loudly, slapping Nick on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage him" Carly yelled slapping Dalton on the back of the head, causing his hat to fall to the floor.

"Not cool Carly, Not cool" Dalton said while bending down to retrieve his hat.

"Come on their gone" Carly said to Wade, tugging at his arm slightly. Wade had been staring at the place the truck had been parked for the past minute. When Wade turned to look at Carly he gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug. Carly felt at home in his arms, like nothing to happen to her while she was embracing him. After they broke apart they walked back to their chairs and each grabbed a beer.


	7. Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:** Okay so I guess I lied about a quick update. But, after this chapter Carly and Wade will arrive in Ambrose, and then the fun will begin. Oh yeah and I'm thinking about making a sequel so tell me if Wade and Paige should live. Alright, Enjoy!!!!!!!

"I'm tired Wade, are you tired" Carly asked after her seventh beer.

"Yeah, but I kind of want to stay awake" Wade said, looking down at his girlfriend, who had her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay awake because you think that man is going to come back" Carly asked him.

"No" Wade lied.

"Your full of shit you know that" Carly said with a laugh.

"I know" Wade said, giving her a grin.

"Come on just come to bed, please, please, please" Carly begged.

"Oh alright" Wade said, getting up from his chair.

"Hey guys, me and Carly are going to turn in" He said, interrupting everyone's conversation.

"Alright" said the rest of the group, sounding vaguely interested in the fact that their friends were leaving them. Wade and Carly walked over to their tent at a slow pace. When they got there Wade pulled aside the piece of plastic that served as a door, and stepped aside to let Carly in first.

"Thank you" Carly said, as she stepped into the tent.

"You are very welcome" Wade replied stepping in after her. A few minutes later the two were in their underwear and under their fuzzy blankets, both of them sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Paige you are lookin very sexy right now" Dalton said, his words heavily slurred.

"Yeah that's great" Paige said meanly.

"I am sleeping wit you tonight" He said, laying his head on her shoulder.

"No your not" She said, pushing his head away, causing him to drop his beer.

"What did you go and do that for, now I can't even drink it" Dalton said, pointing at Paige and then to his beer can, which was now leaking liquid all over the ground.

"Nick, I think it's time you put Dalty boy to bed" Paige said.

"I think your right" Nick agreed, standing up from his chair.

"Come on buddy, time to get you to bed" Nick said, as he pulled at Dalton's arm.

"Don't hassle me man" Dalton said, pushing Nick's arm off him.

"Oh don't start this shit" Nick said with a smile.

"Start what shit" Dalton asked.

"You know, the shit where you try to act all tough and macho, and it never works" Nick said, as he picked Dalton up from his chair and put him on his feet.

"You…you strong man" Dalton stuttered.

"Yeah I know" Nick said, sounding slightly cocky. "Now get in that damn tent" Nick said, pushing Dalton.

"I'm going, I'm going" Dalton whined.

Nick waited until he actually saw Dalton step inside the tent before he went back to the campfire.

"You're always saving us from him" Paige said with a laugh, as soon as Nick sat down again.

"Somebody's got to" Nick replied.

"Yeah, I guess so" Paige said, as she stared at the fire.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay" She said as she placed the beer she had in her hand on the ground.

"I'll go with you" Blake said, standing up from his chair.

"Okay" Paige said, also standing up.

"Come on" Blake said, putting his arm around her.

"Good-night Nick" Paige said, turning her head around to look at him.

"Good-night Paige, good-night Blake" Nick said.

"Night" Blake replied.

Nick watched them until they got into their tent. He finished his beer before retreating to his own. When walking to the tent he got the sudden feeling that someone had their eyes on him. He shook off the feeling until he heard a stick crack. He turned quickly, his hands clenched into fists. He expected to see a ferocious animal, the man from _I Know What You Did Last Summer, _hell even Freddy Krueger, but he saw nothing.

"Whatever" Nick said, turning back around.

He walked into the tent, removed his shirt, and climbed into his sleeping bag. But little did Nick know that someone had been watching him, and they had been watching him from behind Blake's truck.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carly's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around the tent. She had heard something. The noise had sounded like footsteps, footsteps that were right outside her tent.

"Wade…Wade wake up" Carly whispered, as she shook his shoulders.

He groaned and stretched his arms above his head before he replied in a scratchy voice "What is it".

"I heard something" She said, pulling herself closer to him.

"It was probably a serial killer or something" He said, slamming his head on his pillow.

"That makes me feel a lot better" Carly said sarcastically.

"I knew it would" Wade said, pulling the covers closer to his body.

Carly blew her breath while she moved herself from under the covers. She zipped open the entrance to the tent and stepped out into the chilly December night.

'It doesn't seem like anyone's out here, I mean the fire's still going and the cars are still here, maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me' Carly thought as she stood in front of the tent.

_CRACK_

She shot her head towards the cars.

"What the hell was that" She whispered to herself.

She rubbed her arms while she walked in the direction of the noise.

'Why the hell am I doing this, I'm going to end up like one of those stupid girls in the horror movies who gets killed because of their fucking curiosity' Carly thought to herself.

She shot her head around when she heard an owl hoot but turned it back immediately when she heard another stick crack. She made her way to Wade's car, and started to make her way slowly around it. She had made it to the trunk when she started to hear the footsteps again. Her once calm breaths became shaky and erratic. She stepped forward in order to see the other side of the car. No one was there. She let out a sigh of relief. She shook her head at her stupidity and turned around.

"What are you doing" Wade asked.

Carly screamed and jumped back before saying "You scared me, what are you doing"

"I'm getting you back to bed, come on" He said, putting his arm around her and guiding her back to the tent.

"Get in that tent" Wade said, pushing her in. Carly giggled as Wade zipped the tent shut.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
